gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Do They Know It's Christmas?
Do They Know It's Christmas? by Band Aid is featured in Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the ninth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions as the closing number of the episode. Artie, Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, Santana, and Tina. The New Directions perform it at a homeless shelter near Christmas time as invited by Sue. They arrive just in time for a song and during the song, there is a montage of the New Directions members playing with kids, helping them, serving food and enjoying their Christmas at the shelter. Lyrics Finn: It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time We let in light and we banish shade Mercedes: And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time Rachel: But say a prayer Pray for the other one Oh, at Christmas time it's hard But when you're having fun Blaine and Kurt (Blaine): (There's a) world outside your window And it's a world of dread and fear Artie and Brittany: Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears Puck and Tina: And the Christmas bells that ring Are the clanging chimes of doom Mercedes (with Rachel): Well tonight thank God it's them (instead of you) Artie and Tina with New Directions (Santana): And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time (This Christmas time, no) The greatest gift they'll get this year is life (Is life) Where nothing ever grows (Nothing ever grows) No rain or rivers flow (Oh, rivers flow, no) Do they know it's (with Santana: Christmas time at all?) Here's to you (Raise a glass for everyone) Here's to them (Underneath that burning sun) Do they know it's Christmas time at all? (Do they know it's Christmas time at all, yeah) Tina with New Directions: Da-da-da-da-da Da, da-daah Da-da-da-da-da Blaine and Brittany (with Rachel) and New Directions: Feed (the world) Artie and Tina with New Directions (with Rachel): Let them know it's (Christmas time) again Blaine and Brittany (with Rachel) and New Directions: Feed (the world) Artie and Tina with New Directions: Let them know it's Christmas time again Blaine and Brittany (with Rachel) and New Directions: Feed (the world) Artie and Tina with New Directions (with Rachel): Let them know it's (Christmas time) again Blaine and Brittany (with Rachel) and New Directions: Feed (the world) Artie and Tina with New Directions (Artie with New Directions): Let them know it's Christmas time (again) Trivia *For an unknown reason, Darren Criss is not credited in this song. *The song was also released as a charity single, with all proceeds going to the Band Aid Trust. Gallery DTKICBlaine.jpg DTKICFinn.jpg DTKICFlevans.jpg DTKICArtie.jpg DTKICPuck.jpg DTKICSantana.jpg DTKICSue.jpg DTKICBrittcedes.jpg NDDTKIC4.png DoTheyKnow9.gif DoTheyKnow8.gif DoTheyKnow7.gif DoTheyKnow6.gif Faberritanagif.gif DoTheyKnow5.gif DoTheyKnow4.gif DoTheyKnow3.gif DoTheyKnow2.gif DoTheyKnow1.gif DoTheyKnowItsChristmas.gif tumblr mcbsvfBd1o1rorqk0o1 250.gif tumblr mcbsvfBd1o1rorqk0o2 250.gif tumblr mcbsvfBd1o1rorqk0o3 250.gif tumblr mcbsvfBd1o1rorqk0o5 250.gif tumblr mcbsvfBd1o1rorqk0o6 250.gif Tumblr msxbmco7cS1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr msxbmco7cS1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr msxbmco7cS1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr msxbmco7cS1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr msxbmco7cS1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr msxbmco7cS1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr msxbmco7cS1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr msxbmco7cS1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr mvxszaf9Km1qbwzwoo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxia97qrXv1r6qc3ho4 250.gif Tumblr my8un2Ycku1qd5s0eo6 r2 250.gif do they know it's christmas tine.png Finn DTKIC.jpg Blaine DTKIC.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three